FAIRY TAIL THE LEGACY
by RMR
Summary: Natsu the dragon slayer who want to know where Igneel and other dragons are, goes out for a mission which leads them to see the dragons who were disappeared 7 years ago.Natsu , Wendy and Gajeel join together find out the mystery of the dragons disappearance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I admit that this story do**

**Resemble the previous fairy**

**Tail. But I intend to**

**Continue this series in Different manner by creating new situations and characters.**

**FAIRY TAIL**

PROLOGUE

Seven years passed after Tendru Island's incident. Natsu and his friends who were selected for the S class examination had encountered the strongest dark guild Gremohire heart members whose master was Hades (real name Purehito) who was Fairy Tail's second master. They came to Tendru Island to awake Zeref the legendary dark wizard who was hiding in this island. Good news was Laxus who was expelled from Fairy Tail as well as Makarov's grandson came to the island and was trashing Hades like anything. He gave Natsu his lightning power and he became thunder fire dragon. Natsu and his friends were able to defeat the dark guild and their master. But the tragic incident was Zeref's dragon Acnologia attacked Fairy Tail's holy island. Makarov (the third master of Fairy Tail) , Gildarts the strongest member of the guild and other members of Fairy Tail attacked the dark dragon. But to their dismay nothing happened, the Acnologia used his roar which made the whole island disappear. But Fairy Tail's founder Mavis Vermilion used one of the three Fairy Tail's grand spell 'Fairy Sphere' to protect them. But for them time had been frozen and for others seven years passed. Fairy Tail's other members who were in the guild came in search for them after receiving the news from Blue Pegasus guild that the island was still there. They finally found and brought them back. Natsu and others who were in that island was still young.

Later the members of the guild were finding jobs for helping the guild from financial problem. After the incident of Reborn of Oracion Seis and the grand tournament, Natsu ,Gajeel ,Wendy and his friends are now awaiting for a new adventurous quest.


	2. Chapter 1 Back to our home

CHAPTER -1

BACK TO OUR HOME

After the grand magic tournament, our heroes are on their way back to their guild after being victorious in the tournament. They are all coming by a train and they are just about to reach the Magnolia City. But they do not seem to be happy. All are thinking why the dragons attacked all soon after the grand magic tournament. But Natsu and Gajeel are only concerned about themselves because they are lying down on the train due to their terrible motion sickness. Natsu asked Lucy, who is lying next to him that "Are we about to reach the guild?" Lucy replied by saying "We are about to reach, just hang in a little longer". Natsu's face turned into dark purple and can't stay any longer. He shouted at his top of his voice calling "HAPPY, WHERE ARE YOU"? Lucy replied back by saying "Happy and Charles are flying outside. He told me that he wants to have some fun with Charles". Natsu who knows Gajeel who is having the same sickness of Natsu doesn't show any illness. He is sitting with his leg folded with his mouth and eyes shut. Natsu speaks to him in low voice that "How can you sit like that when the train is moving. You must also have the same sickness which I have". Gajeel at first didn't reply. A little later he opened his mouth to speak, but he suddenly fell down and he became so pale. Lilly replied by saying that he was controlling his motion sickness but he was not able to hold it for longer. Seeing Natsu and Gajeel, Wendy apologized them for not being able to heal their motion sickness. She then later thought that her magic will work on Gajeel who is not immune to Wendy's healing magic. She healed Gajeel and he was able to sit comfortably. Seeing Gajeel being healed, Natsu shouted aloud that "WHY AM I LEFT ALONE"?

After 1 hour the train reached the Magnolia station. When the train stopped, soon after that Natsu jumped out of the train saying "I AM ALIVE!" They reached to their guild and took some rest. Later then Makarov announced that "there will be party tonight". Hearing this all of the guild members jumped up and started doing all the preparation for the party. Natsu is all fired up. Laxus helped his grandpa for doing the preparation. Romeo and his father went out to buy food. Erza with a great smile, went out with a bolt speed. Seeing this Lucy decided to go back and become fresh.

Lucy reached her house which had been locked since she had left for the grand magic tournament. But she feels somebody is inside the house. When she opened the door a bit to see that who is in, the door was pulled from inside making Lucy fall inside with a big thug. She looked up to see who it is. It was evening and the room was dark she couldn't barely see clearly. Lucy was lying on the floor where she can feel the floor shaking. She feels someone is coming and she was about to scream. But her voice cracked. Suddenly the light was switched on. What a relief for Lucy because that was her house owner. She gave Lucy a slight grin. The old house owner asked for the payment of the house for 2 months. Lucy also gave an idiotic grin and said that she is out of money and asked for a time period of one and half month. The house owner reluctantly agrees to her and slammed the entrance door and went. Lucy was slightly relieved and was thinking how much will be her house rent. She calculated and got that she should pay 101,000 gold jewels plus the other 1 month's rent. Already she is out of money, and she decides to go on the next day for a job quest so that she could pay of her rent. Deciding that she goes to her bathroom to get fresh for the party.

Lucy came out of her bathroom after getting fresh and was shocked to see Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy on her dining room. They were eating her favourite cream biscuit which Lucy thought to eat after getting fresh. Not only that they had also broke a beautiful jar which cost about 10,000 jewels in which she had kept her biscuit. She got so angry that she tossed Natsu, Happy and Gray outside the window with her "LUCY KICK". Erza told her to get prepared for the party. Lucy hurried to her dressing room to get prepared. After dressing up they all went to the guild for the party. Mirajane welcomed them and made them sit. Natsu, Gray and Gajeel rushed towards the food competition. The winning person will get a cash prize of 100,000 jewels. The three of them challenged each other for this competition. The food competition began. Happy, Lilly and Juvia came to cheer them. One and half hour finished they are not giving up. Gajeel started showing weird face expression to Gray to distract him while eating. Seeing this Gray started to puke which made Juvia think this was the perfect time. Unfortunately, Gray puked on Juvia which made all the members laugh. Natsu and Gajeel are not giving up. The competition was stopped because the stock was over. They both started fighting that they won. Makarov interrupted them by blasting them.

The party was about to start. Erza showed Lucy her cake which was half the size of the guild. Warren announced that the party is about to start and Mirajane is about to sing. All were delighted. She showed herself on the stage and said sorry to everyone because she has severe throat pain and Gajeel will sing for her. All were shocked and turned white. Gajeel showed up on stage announcing to everyone his song title called "My friends". He sang by saying his first line "Shubidubida take my hand it is grey metallic". All started throwing things at him such as empty cans, tables and chairs. Natsu started abusing his song which made Gajeel throw his guitar at Natsu's face. They both started having fight and most of the attacks were dodged and was hit on other members which made them involve in this fight. Elfman kicked Natsu which made him land over Erza's cake which he was about to dig in. She got angry and attacked Natsu and others. Lucy judged them with a sigh by saying to herself that "Nothing has changed since 7 years.

After the party Lucy was carried by Natsu to her house because she got exhausted. When they reached home, Natsu fell down and was fast asleep. Seeing Natsu, Lucy smiled and patted his head gently and went off to her bed.

To be continued….

...


End file.
